Shackled Hope
by Raz The Giant
Summary: The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles is taking in it's first class of ultimates who are in for a different type of imprisonment than they would have thought. Headmaster/Warden Monokuma tells them to their shock they are even given a chance to obtain freedom from their crimes. They just need to kill their fellow classmates! Talentswap AU with some characters from all 3 games!


Talentswap AU where I used a random selection program to select the 8 boys and 8 girls from the three games. Switching POV

Italics are things being thought by whoever the POV is.

Bold is used for location and date.

Underlined is Announcements.

 **Day ? Location ?**

Mondo Owada sat in silence as a general air of uneasy settled among the students on the bus. He wore a blue-gray jumpsuit that had 'Academy for Gifted Juveniles' printed on the back. He and a dozen other kids were all sitting scattered throughout the bus and handcuffed to their seat. No one was talking, and most tried their best not to even look at each other. Once they came to a stop, they were all taken off the bus and lead into the prison they had been brought to. The group was brought in through the gate at with point the guards stopped the group. Mondo and the rest of the kids were freed of their handcuffs and ushered towards the front door. _So this is for real? Still can't believe they made an ultimate academy for us kids who've been arrested. Usually, us punks are just abandoned to rot away. Hate to see the kinda teachers they've gotten to deal with us. The ones who have to deal with the regular kids are screwed up enough._ He stood before the door that leads into the prison.

 _So this is the school huh?_ He thought to himself as he and his group were lead up to the large prison-school. _Guess this shit is better than the alternative. All I can do is try to make bro proud of me again from heaven._

"Alright, you kids. You will now be brought into the school proper." A guard called out. Mondo didn't pay much attention to the man's face just continued to stare dully at the doors. "From there you all will have free reign, within reason, to explore the academy. Just because you are all students here, doesn't mean your not still prisoners. But you all still have something that the government thinks could still make you useful to the outside world. A talent!" At that, a few students either chuckled or muttered under their breaths. "Crazy right? Well, that means that despite the fact you did terrible things the world could still use you, so this school was made to make sure no precious gems get lost in the waste of society. At 8 o'clock there will be an orientation at the entrance hall. Don't be late." From there the guards all seemed just to walk off back towards the gate and leave the students to on their own. The teenagers were stunned at the display before them, and they broke into talking amongst themselves, some entered in behind the large metal gate of the entrance.

 _Time to do it I s'pose_. Mondo nodded as he tightened his hand into a fist as he began to step forward, but as he reached the gate the world swirled around him, and he felt consciousness slip away.

 **Day 1 Classroom A**

"Ughhh" Miu groaned as she began to stir and lifted her head from the desk. She was in a classroom, but she didn't have any memory of how she got there. _Ah, fucking hell did I pass out like some kinda weak bitch getting her cherry popped? Where even am I? Did some gross virgin drag me here to have their way with me?_ Miu stopped to let that scenario play out a bit in her mind. _No! Focus, I don't feel hurt, or nothing so did I just wander in here and pass the fuck out?_ She decided to move on from those thoughts as she looked around the room. It seemed like a normal classroom, except that plants had begun growing inside the room. They claimed a lot of area in the class which gave the impression the place had been abandoned for a long time. On the desk in front of her was a carefully wrapped present that had a tag attached to it:

Miu Iruma, Ultimate Nurse. To help you feel comfortable!

Well, it was her's since it had her name and talent. Opening it up revealed her old schools uniform that she would wear. She took a look around just to make sure no one was around and decided to change out of her jumpsuit. She was soon wearing her pink sailor school uniform and a black skirt. Over the top of her outfit she wears a white apron over this which ties behind her neck and waist, it noticeably exposing her cleavage. She put on a pair of black and studded fingerless glove and her black heeled-boots with gold buttons and buckles on them. Lastly, she fastens a black choker and two smaller black collars that resemble barbed wire around her neck. _Alright, now I'm a total bombshell! No real point though if there aren't any pathetic perves to show it off to..._

To her surprise, the lockers at the front of the room began to shake violently, and a white-haired boy came tumbling out."Ow..." He moaned as he picked himself off the floor "Where am I? And why was I in a locker?" He muttered under his breath as he looked back at the locker in question. His gaze slowly drifted over to the confused nurse who was watching him cautiously. "Oh, I'm sorry... Uh, do you happen to know what going on here miss? It's my first day here at this school; my name is Keebo Idabashi Ultimate Anthropologist!"

"Miss? I'm that same age as you, ya fucking virgin!" Miu shouted at the boy, who seemed to reel back in shock. "And I don't know anything more than you... Hey, wait a minute did you watch me get dressed?" She had a sharp smirk slide across her lips. "Did you get a good eyeful? A pathetic virgin like you is only going to get so many chances to see a perfect body like mine and not have to pay." She chirped and just like she thought Keebo began to blush madly and was losing his composure quickly.

"N-no I di-dn't watch you I-I swear, I was unconscious until j-just a minute ago!" He stuttered out.

Miu lost it and began breaking down in laughter as Keebo finally seemed to regain a hold of himself.

"Anyway, I'm Miu Iruma, Ultimate Nurse. So did you get hurt from your fall? Have any wounds you need me to kiss and make better?" She decided to walk closer to him and leaned over a desk to as she talked to show off her breasts. Just as she hoped he fell right for it then tried way too hard to avert his gaze and try not to stare. "Man Keebs you're so pathetic! But ya I just woke up in this room a few minutes ago myself. Then I put on my uniform which was waiting for me. Yours is probably around here somewhere." She explained to the boy as she straightened up. Looking past him she saw a similar gift in the locker on a shelf above where he was stuffed in. She pointed it out to him, and after a bit, more teasing left the room to let him change in peace.

They agreed that when he finished, they would begin exploring together. After a few minutes passed, Keebo walked out into the hall. He was now wearing a full black high school uniform with a high collar that has green designs around it. In the chest pocket of the uniform, there is a recorder sticking out that Keebo uses extensively, it is hooked up to a wireless headset/mic he wears as well.

"Not bad Keebs, you almost look decent enough that a girl like me would actually be with you."

The boy seemed to have gained a bit more confidence as he easily brushes off her words. "Alright, Miu please let's focus on the task at hand." He looked at the watch on his wrist. "Oh! It is almost time for orientation to begin, we should hurry!" He claimed as he started running off down the hall with a slightly panicked Miu chasing after him.

 **Day 1 Cafeteria**

Mondo felt a soft shake to his shoulder that brought him back to the waking world. "Excuse me, please forgive the intrusion to your personal space, but we need to know if you know anything." The voice asked him gently. His eyes opened, and a boy with long bluish-black hair was leaning over him. The boy had on a leather black face mask with a zipper where the mouth is.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Get off me man!" Mondo shouted as he pushed the other boy away and stood up.

"Heh, told ya he wouldn't like seeing your creepy face first thing. Let me guess corncob, you remembered getting to school, and when you went in the gateway it all went black right?" A short boy with short blonde hair asked. He was wearing a black eyepatch with a white, round dragon pattern over his left eye. He had on a two-piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His black tie has a bull skull emblem on it; there were also two silver rings on his right hand.

"Huh, uh shit that's all I can think yeah... Wait what was that about corn? You making fun of my hair pipsqueak?" Mondo could feel his temper slipping out of control and his fist tightening.

"You bet I was, asshole." The blonde shot back. "What's wrong don't like having your shitty fashion called out guyliner?"

 _Oh, this fucking kid is just asking for a beating now. Lucky for him I'm more than willing to give it to him!_ Mondo thought as he raised his fist. The short boy copied the gesture, but the third took this time to walk up in between the two.

"Fuyuhiko please, this man just woke up. And he is clearly as confused as we are. We cannot resort to violence so quickly. We most likely will be here with each other for quite a long time. Let's not start off with bad blood." The pale boy explained. While he had a calm tone, his eyes gave off a very annoyed vibe. Mondo for the first time looked over the boy in whole. He wore a dark green military-style uniform with a matching hat and knee-high black boots. The outfit consists of a gray shirt underneath it, a dark green button-up, a red band around his left arm. The top of his uniform is worn on his shoulders with the sleeves of the uniform freely dangling behind him. He wears what appears to be some kind of locket around his neck. Both of his hands are wholly covered in gray bandages that went all the way up his arms. In his left hand was a glass orb.

Mondo and Fuyuhiko both stopped and lowered their fists a bit as they turned to the third. "You think I'm just going to let this piece of shit get away with insulting me?"

"Ya Kiyo shut the hell up and back out of this if your not man enough to throw your stupid hat into this fight!" Fuyuhiko shouted before turning back to Mondo.

"Fine, I can see it is useless to try and talk you both out of this. Since both of you can't let go of your pride, I suggest you both give each other one hit. After that, you both bury the hatchet, and we can return to the matter at hand." Kiyo explained as he crossed his arms over his chest looking impatient.

"That's the first thing I've heard here that I can agree to. Sound good to your shorty?" Mondo asked as he turned to look Fuyuhiko in his eye.

"Oh, one punch is all I'm gonna need to set you dumbass straight." With that both boys prepared themselves.

"Alright, short stuff you can go first, try to keep it above the belt. Think you can reach that?" Mondo taunted. Fuyuhiko didn't respond to the insult this time and instead took a step forward and slammed a fist into Mondo's abdomen. Mondo felt the air get knocked out of his lungs. Mondo took a little bit to compose himself before he straightened and said. "Alright, looks like your not all talk after all. Time for me to prove myself too." With that, he came forward and struck Fuyuhiko in the chest which knocked the smaller boy off his feet. The blonde laid on his back for a minute before he practically jumped back up to his feet with a grin on his face.

"Not half bad corncob. Though don't think you would ever actually get to lay a hit on me if this was real sparring. I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Ultimate Soldier."

"My name is Mondo Owada, Ultimate Swordsman. You better count yourself lucky I'm unarmed right now."

"That fact that either of you is even in a field that requires discipline is beyond comprehension, even less likely for you to be ultimates." Kiyo lamented as he walked back to the two holding a long gift-wrapped box in his arms. "I am Korekiyo Shinguuji by the way. Please call me Kiyo for short. I am also the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Mondo this box is yours, both Fuyuhiko and I found ones for ourselves earlier. It most likely contains your uniform and any other effects you usually keep on your person, if it is like ours that is." Kiyo explained as he handed the box over.

Mondo then went into the kitchen to change. After a few minutes he came back out wearing the dark grey robes of his kendo gear, but he didn't have any of the armor that goes with it. On the back of the robe is the symbol of him and his brother's group The Crazy Diamonds in gold lettering. Under the robe, he wears a simple white undershirt, baggy black pants and a pair of white loafers. He also had a wooden practice sword attached to his left hip.

"Well, if we are done asserting our manhoods shall we try to find the rest of our classmates?" Kiyo asked though he had started walking to the door and was not going to wait for a reply.

 **Day 1 Classroom B**

Sakura's eyes snapped open, and she quickly shot straight up causing the desk that was in front of her to go flying and the chair to fall back into the desk behind it. She heard a loud scream erupted to her left just after the crash of metal. She quickly turned her head and found a boy with long and wild brown dreadlocks looking to be the source of the shouting. He had a terrified expression and his arms thrown up in front of himself. There was also a girl with short black hair on the opposite side of the room who looked Sakura over with a quiet and intense stare. They both silently watched her for a few moments waiting to see the giant girl's next move. _I suppose that is probably not the best way to make a first impression. How foolish of me._ She mental berated herself as the others seemed to calm down as well. "Excuse my outburst; I was taken by surprise by the fact I'm not in the same place I was a moment ago." She explained to the two.

"Hey, it's cool dude. That was just a scary way to wake up y'know?" The boy sighed as he scratched at the back of his head through his mass of hair. "Anyway I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, but you guys can just call me Hiro. Oh ya and I'm the Ultimate Musician!"

"It is nice to meet you, Hiro, I am the eldest daughter to the Ogami clan, Sakura. So I was named Ultimate Yakuza." The muscular girl said again earning a shocked expression from Hiro and a sharp stare from the girl.

"Wait, daughter? She's a lady? I totally thought you were a man! Uh, sorry about that dude. Wait I mean..." Hiro panicked as he grew increasingly afraid of the yakuza.

"It is alright Hiro I know you meant no disrespect, and I am quite used to that reaction," Sakura assured the boy. Truthfully she was a bit upset about it, but getting angered over it would just be a waste of time.

"I'm Mukuro Ikusaba Ultimate Heiress." The other girl said trying to move the conversation along from Hiro's ramblings. "I think we should talk about those now." She pointed up at the front of the room where three wrapped gifts sat on the teacher's desks. The ultimates made their ways over to them and inspected them. After opening their respective ones, with Sakura volunteering to open her box first. They all now had their outfits. "Hiro, turn your back as we all change. I trust you won't do anything stupid and peek right?"

The musician was shocked for a moment and looked between Mukuro and Sakura. "That would be pretty dumb, yeah." He nervously said as he grabbed his clothes and walked to the other side of the room, and started changing out of his jumpsuit. After they all finished, they all took a moment to look over each other.

Sakura was in a traditional sailor style Japanese school uniform comprising of a white shirt a blue sailor collar, a short blue skirt, and a red tie. The sleeves on the suit are torn off to make room for her muscular upper arms. She has a pin on the tie of her clan's symbol.

Hagakure had on two layers of shirts, the top one being a rough white shirt, and under that is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. The white shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows revealing his forearms. The back of the shirt has a black depiction of the Taoist Trigram. He has a large orange belt worn looped through baggy black pants. Simple brown sandals with black straps were all he had on for shoes. He had an orange bass guitar hung over his shoulder with a black strap. The guitar had a similar depiction of the trigram as his shirt.

Mukuro wore a simple high school uniform of a white shirt, black ribbon, a dark brown skirt that reaches her mid-thigh, black shin-high socks and black loafers. She also had a long dark brown trench coat that reaches down to her knees. The Fenrir design of her family's company was embroidered in white on the shoulders.

"Well, looks like we're all ready to hit the road again yeah?" Hiro asked as he looked over to the two girls as he put his jumpsuit way in the present box. "Man this place is strange huh? Can't believe they would give prisoners like us such free range."

"Judging by the camera I don't believe we are that free," Sakura explained as she turned to start heading out of the room. The other two following behind her.

"Well, at least we got someone super tough like Ogami looking out for us, eh Mukuro?" The musician mused as he lagged behind the two.

"Don't tell me you plan to just rely on others while we are here, like some kind of parasite." The heiress said back to him flatly.

Hiro looked flustered as he started to refute the girl's claim. _Well, not a great start to the day but I could have gotten a lot worse. Hopefully, the others aren't too extreme._ "Man I could go for a beer right about now..." Hiro sighed, earning a pointed look from Sakura who turned to face him. "What? Oh right you guys probably couldn't tell, but I am 20." He says with a smile.

"I thought you looked too old to be a high schooler. So how do you fit into all of this." Mukuro said darkly as she stared down the musician.

"H-hey, don't be cruel! I just kinda got held back a bunch... I would get so into playing with my band that I didn't focus too much in school. For serious!" He justified as Sakura decided to shrug it off and continue walking around the school building.

 **Day 1 Arcade**

Maki quietly opened the box marked for her and found her clothes nestled inside. Without warning, she started changing out of her jumpsuit, much to the surprise of the other girl in the room. She dons a scarlet-colored sailor outfit accompanied by thigh-high socks of the same color, a black plaid skirt with a slight green tint, and brown ankle boots. She reaches into the box again and grabs her small accessories from inside. They include Two scarlet hair scrunchies, circular earrings, a white hairpin and a flower pin on her right shoulder. After getting dressed, she turned around to face the other girl again. She was getting dressed as well. Her choppy dark purple hair was unkempt, and she was covered in bandages. Maki could easily tell she was a victim of a lifetime of bullying by her extremely meek personality. _That could be just what she wants me to think. I will have to be careful about how I handle myself around her. She may be just trying to get me to drop my guard. Though. I should try to be civil, and be ready to toss her if she tries to make a move on me._ "My name is Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Aikido Practitioner." She said her title with a bit more force to act more like a warning than a greeting. The girl quickly turned around and began to shake in fear.

Her eyes seemed to be already welling up in tears. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't be mad. I'll leave you alone now." Despite only being half dressed the girl began to pick up her things and make a move for the door.

 _I can't tell if she is genuine or not... If she is acting, she deserves it as her ultimate title._ "Wait, please don't go." At hearing Maki's words the girl stops and turns back, fear still evident on her face. "I'm sorry, I am not good with social, things..." While not untrue Maki decided she would be better off trying to play along with the girl if that was her game.

"Oh, I'm sorry for misunderstanding you M-maki. Is it alright if I remember your name and tell you mine?" Again the girl seemed almost disturbingly genuine in her request. _If she is for real, how traumatized is she?_ Maki gave the girl a nod. "My name is Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Bad Luck. I'm sorry you had to get stuck with me on your first day." She walked back a bit closer to Maki and finished getting dressed. She had a smile on her face and seemed much calmer than before. After she was done, she was wearing a soft pink cardigan over top of a white button down shirt and a red bow. A short pale blue pleated skirt reaches down to just above her knees. There were bandages wrapped around most of her left arm and right leg. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left kneecap and right cheek. Her socks and shoes were white.

"Let's leave here. I want to find out why we were knocked out to be brought into here," Maki stated and walked past Mikan on her way to the door. She felt her arm tighten as she stepped closer to the meek girl, still expecting her to make a move. When she didn't Maki slightly relaxed, but still had a feeling in the back of her mind that doubted the girl.

"Wait, Maki, you blacked out too? I thought I had just tripped again and passed out. It wouldn't be the first time." Mikan admitted quietly as her mind seemed to drift off, before snapping back and chasing after Maki who wasn't waiting for her.

 **Day 1 Library**

Peko walked back towards the open area of the library once more having just changed out of her jumpsuit. She was now wearing a black schoolgirl uniform with a red tie. Her skirt reached mid-thigh and has dark tights underneath it with white loafers. Her long, silver hair was tied up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. She seemed to be the last person to return from her corner of the room.

"Oh, have you all finished getting dressed? Perhaps now would be a good time for introductions! But please don't think that any of you have to do what someone like me says." A robotic boy explains to the three before him. His hair is extremely messy, and his body is seemed to be made of a dark green metal. There is a red, blocky design on his shoulders and his back has a similar looking 55. On the front of his chest is 'N4G1-2' in blocky white lettering. "Since you all have an actual talent that extends past just your mean existence that is. As Ultimate Robot is more an accomplishment to be held by my creators than me."

"Well, I'm just glad you degenerate males could behave yourselves while we got changed! My name is Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Tennis Player." She keeps her hair in two long pigtails. Her hair is held by long white ribbons, a large green bow with a white floral pattern and she also wears a purple visor with a star-shaped adornment on the left side of her head. Her clothes consist of a blue school uniform top that stops above her bellybutton, a frilly blue skirt, white socks with a blue stripe that ends under the knee and tan running shoes.

"Believe me I had no interest in any of you idiots anyway. The only one of you who even remotely comes close to holding my interest is the machine, but I can already tell that his attitude will get on my nerves far too quickly. Don't expect me to perform maintenance on you." A tall blonde boy says as he adjusts his white glasses. He wears a clean white button-down shirt. The sleeves stop at the elbow and a green criss-cross tie worn around the collar. He has black suit pants and shoes. He also has a dark green leather apron worn over his clothing to keep them clean. He also has a black messenger bag worn over his shoulder. With several visible from its pockets. "But if you must know I am Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Inventor."

"Just like a degenerate male to act so high and mighty, you even claimed you only cared about the other male. He's nothing but a pig, right?" The tennis player said looking to Peko for confirmation.

"Um, I guess, but please keep me out of this." She turned to the robot, as he struck her as the one person she could manage to deal with the most. "I'm Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Martial Artist."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all! I just wish it was under better circumstances. My name is N4G1-2, but just call me Nagito, that is what the scientists who made me decided to refer to me as." The robot explained as he looked over them all.

"Wow, Nagito I can't believe someone like you ended up here at all, what did you get arrested for?" Tenko asked with genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"How could you be so tactless as to ask that of someone here," Peko said bluntly.

"Just because we are all here together doesn't mean we will just give out information like that so easily."

"Well, at least one of you lot has a brain," Byakuya said smugly as he turned to leave the room. "If we are quite done, I'm leaving now, being here with you all is already taxing my nerves." With those words the group watched the inventor take his leave. No one made a move to try to keep him there.

 **Day 1 Warehouse**

"Whoa-oh-oh, your Ryoma Hoshi, right? I am fangirling so hard right now! Can't believe I get to meet the real 'Killer Axle.' Mister Ultimate Biker himself" The hyperactive girl nearly shouted at the boy as she gave him a thumbs up. "Oh, but to answer your question, I don't know how I got here... Well except for the bus, but you knew that part already."

"Damn, but I suppose I can't just expect all the answers to just drop right in front of me." Ryoma reached up and pulled out his candy cigarette."And also, for what I did, I shouldn't be anyone's hero. Especially a kid like you..." He stated gruffly. He took this time to look her up and down. She had on a white button-up dress shirt with a pink tie that has light pink-colored x's, with a black pleated skirt and neon colored thigh highs. She had a ton of piercings in her ears. She also has three piercings under the left side of her lip and black nail polish. There were also black, and pink glove-like sleeve on her on her left upper arm with a silver bracelet and three silver rings on her left hand. Her shoes are white, with blue shoelaces on the right one and pink shoelaces on the left one.

"Hey, Ibuki is especially the one who could appreciate what you did. Since she is the Ultimate Assassin after all." The girl stated with a huge smile and a matter of fact tone.

"Hell of a thing to have a talent for..." _Well, I guess this is the kind of people I should have_ _expected to meet here._ "But anyway sorry to let you down but I'm just a shell where a talented person once was. I'm even tapped out of revenge, so don't get your hopes up for an encore." Ryoma started chewing on his candy again as he turned back to his box. "Heh, whoever put this together actually included the other jumpsuit I wore in jail..."

"Hmmm, while you get changed Ibuki is going to look around here some more." The spunky assassin said as she left to wander the warehouse.

 _This kid is a trip, I almost don't believe her about her talent. Though her attitude might be what makes her so dangerous._ He got changed as he thought a bit more on the strange girl he had woken up to find standing over him. He wears a black leather jacket with his old gang's name 'Archangel Blues' stitched on the back, and a dark blue and grey striped jumpsuit underneath.

He was tying on his black boots as Ibuki was making her way back to him. As she walks back up to him taking the time to look over his clothes this time. "So have I gone around in a circle, or is this place just that well stocked in cool bikers?"

"Couldn't tell you, kid, I can't find any here at all." He coldly says as he pulls on his black hat with two spiked points on the top of the head, it also has a picture of two blue, simplistic motorcycles on the forehead.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE FOR ORIENTATION. FOR THE SLOW AMONG YOU THAT IS THE PART OF THE SCHOOL YOU ENTER FROM!" A high pitched and obnoxious voice said as it came out loudly from the monitors placed around the school.

"So I'm just guessing that we should probably try to find the entrance hall then." He said, Ibuki agreed and the two walk out into a hallway. There is a pair of double doors marked cafeteria on the right and an entry for a store a bit further down on the left. With a sigh, Ryoma began walking off down the hall with Ibuki skipping around him. After the two walked past the cafeteria doors, they swung open, and three boys emerged into the hallway.

"Shut up Mondo, just wait till after orientation, and I'll give you the real ass kicking you deserve!" Fuyuhiko shouted and grabbed onto the front of the swordsman's robe.

"Ya pipsqueak? We'll see about that!" He roared in response. In front of them, Kiyo looked like he was at the end of his wits when he saw Ryoma and Ibuki walking towards them. He gladly seemed to approach them, to be near anyone else for now.

"Hello there! I assume you two are also looking for the entrance hall?" The clairvoyant called out. The arguing pair behind him seemed to look away from each other and at their surroundings for the first time. Ibuki ran up to them and began making instructions for herself and Ryoma, as he kept his pace while approaching the group. To his content, she didn't mention his past. Once everyone was introduced the five got the end of the hallway. "Since that wall has a window it would be more likely to lead to the exit. Or at least give us an idea of how high up we are." No one had a counter to his point and followed after the masked boy.

At the end of that hall, they all saw that they seemed to be on the ground floor and close to the entrance at that. "Hey dudes! You guys also wake up a few minutes ago?" A voice called out from the group's right. They saw three more students coming down the stairs, in particular, a shaggy dressed boy was the one calling out to them, followed by a large muscular woman and a quiet raven-haired girl. The eight of them shared a quick introduction before all moving on to the only part of the hall left unexplored.

They reached an open space that had several benches and had a large door that when looking through clearly lead outside. There was already a boy and girl waiting there. "Bout time the rest of you fuckers got here. That announcement wasn't kidding we do have some slow asses here." The girl in pink said sharply. "What? You shitty virgins never seen a girl with such a perfect figure before?"

Ibuki seemed to look down at her own chest in disappointment. "Ibuki can't compete against that kinda girl power." She muttered as she looked to Sakura and got even more alarmed. "No fair muscles and jigglies the size of my head!" Sakura had a look of bewilderment but before she could respond Ibuki turned to Mukuro. To the heiress' disdain, Ibuki gave her a hug thanking her for letting Ibuki beat her.

Miu looked around the group that had joined her. "It's mostly a bunch of pussy looking guys too! This place is going to be such a pain. It beats jail though. Oh right, guess you boys are in luck you got someone like me to think about at your next tug session!."

"Shut up already ya bimbo!" Fuyuhiko shouted at the nurse. She instantly seemed to deflate and became a whimpering mess as she asked for forgiveness, and seemed to take pleasure in being degraded.

Ryoma walked away from everyone and took a seat on one of the benches where he was joined by Hiro and Kiyo. Mukuro walked to a corner of the room with Ibuki following her. Sakura and Mondo worked to calm Fuyuhiko and Miu down.

Keebo decided to do the introductions for himself and Miu with the rest of the group. Around that time Byakuya had reached the entrance hall from the far stairs. He gave them a barebones introduction before he leaned against a pillar and seemed to tune the rest of them out. Not long after the inventor showed up five more students arrived. After introductions were finally finished, Nagito decided to speak to the group. "16 seems like a pretty average class size I think we are all here, now we just have to wait for the teacher to come to collect us!" The robot mused.

"WELCOME STUDENTS, THANK YOU FOR GATHERING, ORIENTATION CAN NOW BEGIN!" The voice from before called out. Suddenly the front door burst open, and a giant red mech covered in weapons appeared before them all. Everyone began to panic and quickly scattered down either of the halls. Those heading for the basement stairs rapidly turned around as they saw a yellow mech coming up them. A pink mech was slowly making its way down the stairs from the second floor. The students continued running in a loose herd formation trying to go any direction the mechs weren't. Some like Sakura and Mondo helped the slower student keep up. With the yakuza picking up Nagito, despite his assurance that he wasn't worth the effort, and the swordsman giving Mikan a piggyback ride, to keep her from tripping. The unlucky girl cried out apologies as she clung to his back for dear life. Tenko pulled along Ibuki who was frothing at the mouth and seemed to be in a daze. A green mech sat parked near the warehouse, so the students went further into the school than any had gone beforehand. Once they got through a door made of bars, the student began to slow down as they noticed they weren't being followed. Most of them stopped to catch their breaths, and others started looking around to get a bearing on where they had ended up. The hallway contained a door with a checkered pattern, but it was locked. It seemed the only other way was a long winding hallway. Before they could make a plan, a blue mech came crashing through the barred door. Without much delay, the students were back to running down the halls before they found themselves entering into a gymnasium.

"ORIENTATION IS NOW OVER, WE HOPE THIS DEMONSTRATION HAS HELPED YOU SNOT-NOSED PUNKS REALIZED YOUR SITUATION! WE WILL NOW HAVE A WORD FROM THE HEADMASTER!" The monitors stated before switching off.

"The hell were we supposed to learn from that shit?" Mondo yelled.

"Indeed this school seems far more dangerous than we were lead to believe," Peko said seeming to have regained her composure.

"Don't worry I will do my best to protect you! Well the girls anyway, degenerate boys are on their own!" Tenko declared standing in front of Ibuki who still seemed a bit out of her wits.

Ryoma took out a new candy cigarette to replace the one he had lost in the panic. "No offense to you kid, but those bots probably wouldn't have any problem going through you."

"Agreed, I doubt any of you muscle-heads could do anything against them." Byakuya mused. "But it would probably be amusing to watch."

"JEEZ, Y'ALL DON'T SHUT UP DO YOU?" The voice called out. At that time a black and white bear jumped on top of the podium at the far end of the room. "Alright, nothing like a little exercise at the start of the day to get you all ready to begin your new lives. And isn't fear just one heck of a motivator?" The bear called out. The students were at a loss between the talking stuffed toy and the weaponized mechs from a bit ago.

"Wait, that crazy fuckin' shit was your doing?" Miu shouted at the bear.

Fuyuhiko walked up closer to the stage. "What the hell even are you supposed to be huh? Answer me asshole!" He yelled.

"You troublemakers are standing in the presence of Monokuma, the headmaster of the Academy for Gifted Juveniles. It's my job to keep you menaces to society locked up here and away from the good people before you are ready to re-enter society!"

Monokuma explained as he stood up and pointed his orb shaped paw at the crowd of students.

"So, what we have to deal with you now since the law won?" Hiro asked scratching at his chin, he already seemed to be struggling to keep up with the conversation. "What are you anyway, some kinda therapy doll?"

"Doll? Don't you dare call me a doll dirtbag!" The bear roared in a rage. "I am a bear! And these are my precious cubs." with that the five mechs all dropped into view, and while the student tensed and looked ready to run, the hatches opened, and five small robots all exited the mechs. They were each only as tall as the average person's knee and were the same color as their respective mech.

"We are the Monokubz! I'm the leader Monotaro! ... I forget how the rest goes!" The red one in the black scarf proclaimed.

"You shouldn't be proud of that! Uh, I'm Monophanie." The pink one said as she seemed to shy back from the students.

"Would youse guys quite ruining our intro! How are we supposta become fan favorites if we can't get even this right? I'm Monosuke ya bastards!" The yellow bear yelled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry about it bro, we will just win over the audience with our awkward charm. Hell yeah, I'm Monokid" The blue one cheered as he strummed his guitar.

"..." The green one stared blankly at the group. He was far more robotic and stiff looking compared to his siblings.

"Yo, Monodam, that was your cue bro!" Monokid called patting Monodam on the shoulder. Monodam continued to stare blankly at the group.

"Aw, aren't my little cubs cute? Even when they get stage fright!" Monokuma said as he stepped up behind his kids. "Anyway back to you lot. As you can see we have the means to keep you lawbreakers in check! So don't go trying to do anything funny now, got it?"

At that, the kubz all jumped back into their mechs and left the gym. "So long bearwell!"

"Moving on you all are the first class of the Academy for Gifted Juveniles! And to celebrate you lot all get to live here forever!"

Confusion broke out among the students at this news. "Forever? Like forever, forever?" Ibuki called out grabbing the sides of her head.

"I'm sorry everyone if you want someone to be mad at, you can take it out on me. I won't even be mad at you..." Mikan cried as she buried her head into her hands.

"That seems quite unfair, as my sentence was only a few years," Keebo called out as he looked sternly at Monokuma.

Others like Ryoma didn't seem as upset. "Lifetime here or however long I had on death row, ain't really much of a choice..." He muttered.

"What's all this, your not all keen to stay here?" Monokuma said as he innocently cocked his head to the side. "Well, what if I told you there was a way to get out, today even! You just have to graduate!" The bear cheered. Once again the group was caught off guard.

"Leave today? You expect us to believe a blatant lie like that?' Kiyo remarked.

"Please everyone, calm down. Surely ultimates like you all can find the strength within yourselves to overcome any obstacle." Nagito said, but few seemed to pay him any attention.

"I agree we won't get anywhere if we don't keep our emotions in check," Sakura stated putting a hand on Nagito's shoulder to let the boy know she supported him.

Mukuro nodded her head. "I don't believe for one second what Monokuma says about getting just to leave."

"It's pretty foolish to think you would really just let us go," Maki added.

"Foolish? No, graduation is real, and all you have to do is kill someone!"

At the mention of killing the five monokubz returned, this time without their mechs.

"Father! We made it back in time for the best part" Monotaro cheered.

Monokid strummed his guitar and yelled out. "You bastards are in for it now!"

Monokuma blushed and cupped his face with his paws. "Aw, my little cubs are so cute! So yeah you punks live here from now on. But if you want to leave this communal life so bad, you going to have to kill another student. Once that happens a new life will start for all of you..."

"THE-KILLING-GAME!" Monodam suddenly shouts.

"Wa? His first time speaking is stealing daddy's thunder!" Monophanie said in shock.

"That's right! Once someone has been killed the killing game will really get fun! After three students other than the killer have discovered the body, we will have a trial to figure out whodunnit! From there if the killer, also called the blackened, gets caught I'll punish them, and the communal life can continue! I might even throw in some gifts if you all do well enough." Monokuma explained. "Buuuut... If you all can't figure it out the blackened gets to go free, and I punish everyone else besides the blackened!"

Togami adjusted his glasses as he stared intently at Monokuma. "Given this is called a 'killing game' I imagine the punishment is..."

"EXECUTION!" Monodam declares loudly.

"Oh no, he's stealing everyone's lines!" Monophanie said, looking worried at the green bear.

"Now the killing game will continue until there are only two students left alive. If any student breaks any of the rules I set, they will be exterminated on site by any of the Exisals." Monokuma explained. "Now for the sake of keeping this killing game fair, I, Monokuma and my lovable cubs are not allowed to directly commit a murder. But on the other hand violence against me is super against the rules!" The bear chuckled to himself from his seat on the stage. "You all will be receiving your student handbooks soon; they are super important to your lives in this game, don't break them! Finally, students have mostly free rein to explore the Ultimate Academy as they see fit. All the rules are in the handbooks if you need a refresher. Now that we're past that exposition dump lets get this communal life going!" With those words, Monokuma jumped up and seemed to vanish into thin air. The Monokubz quickly came and gave each student a tablet, that had their names when it was started up. After that, the cubs disappeared the same way Monokuma did. Leaving, for the most part, the students standing in silence, each one watching everyone else's movements.

 **~A/N~**

Here is a list of the participants plus their new talents:

Byakuya Togami Ultimate Inventor

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Ultimate Soldier

Ibuki Mioda Ultimate Assassin

Keebo Idabashi (Ki-B0) Ultimate Anthropologist

Korekiyo Shinguji Ultimate Clairvoyant

Maki Harukawa Ultimate Aikido Practitioner

Mikan Tsumiki Ultimate Luck

Miu Iruma Ultimate Nurse

Mondo Owada Ultimate Swordsman

Mukuro Ikusaba Ultimate Heir

N4G1-2 (Nagito Komaeda) Ultimate Robot

Peko Pekoyama Ultimate Martial Artist

Ryoma Hoshi Ultimate Biker

Sakura Ogami Ultimate Yakuza

Tenko Chabashira Ultimate Tennis Player

Yasuhiro Hagakure Ultimate Musician

Believe it or not but the first character to be chosen at random was Nagito...

Speaking of lucky Fuyuhiko and Peko, as well as Miu and Keebo, get to be together for another killing game. But Mukuro Maki Tenko and Sakura didn't get to come along with Makoto, Kaito, Himiko, and Hina =( At least Byakuya doesn't have to be near Toko

Overall it ended up very balanced with 5 characters from the 1st game, 5 from the 2nd game and 6 from V3

I tried to keep the characters balanced between their canon personalities and make them match their new talents. I also decided that with the characters I got I wanted to make it an actual Academy for Gifted Juveniles, so I have given them all crimes that I thought fit in with their personalities+talent. I was always a bit disappointed that it was just the name of the school, but most of them weren't really deserving to be in it. That being said I don't really think Hiro, Ibuki or Keebo really fit in, but with the rest of them, I decided I wouldn't pass up on the chance. So let me know what you think of this all.

For some of them it just kinda didn't make to much sense to drastically change their outfits. But don't think that means their pasts are the same.

I don't know how often I'll be updating this but thanks for reading!


End file.
